1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having an input module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in technology, a variety of electronic apparatuses that feature light weight, multi-functions, and high power saving capacity (e.g., a mobile phone, a PDA, a digital camera, an electronic dictionary, etc.) have been developed. Generally, many keyswitches are disposed on the electronic apparatus and are pressed by users for executing or selecting functions. However, the traditional single keyswitch is not sufficient under the condition that the predetermined functions are gradually increased. Therefore, a large number of electronic apparatuses install different kinds of input modules, such as an input apparatus which combines a keyboard and an optical mouse.
If willing to achieve an input apparatus which possess a keyboard and an optical mouse simultaneously, a traditional way is to position and fix the optical mouse on a circuit board with the structure of the keyboard. After the keyboard and the optical mouse are disposed on the circuit board, there is no space for other electronic components to be disposed. In other words, the layout area on the circuit broad may be limited. To dispose necessary electronic components on the circuit board, the size of the circuit board needs to be increased, and then the size of the electronic apparatus is also increased.